This invention relates to an electrical switch. More particularly, the invention relates to a push button type switch mechanism having high reliability. In still further particularly, the invention relates to a push button switch using a resilient extensible pivotable contact element.
One recurrent problem associated with electrical switches is arcing of the contacts. Arcing can occur when the high and low potential contacts are positioned in close proximity to each other. Accordingly, either the potential difference between the terminal contacts has to be decreased, which is not always possible, or the gap or spacing of the contacts must be increased, thereby increasing the distances the various switch parts must travel which is not always desirable. Further, a wiping action of the moveable contact across the stationary contact is generally desirable which action helps keep the contacts clean and further minimizes arcing.
One switch using a resilient push button deflectable contact blade which wipes across a stationary contact is disclosed in the German Patent No. 2,359,971. This switch comprises an arcuate blade wherein one or both of the free ends of the blade spread apart to make and break contact with stationary contacts that are coplanar with the movement of the blade ends. While this mechanism creates a wiping action of the deflectable contact across the stationary contact, the device is still subject to arcing.